halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Firestar25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halloween Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Terrible Twyns Prop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simon Peter Hughes (Talk) 02:01, August 12, 2012 Please, don't copy text from anywhere else I have noticed that all of your articles are copied word for word from the commercial website http://www.spirithalloween.com . We do not want text copied from anywhere else on this website and copying from a commercial website looks a lot like spam. I am giving you seven days to rewrite your articles in your own words or I will delete all of them.--Simon Peter Hughes 08:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Hello again. The editing is going fine, I guess. Thank you for adding all those movie posters. They do make the pages look better.Simon Peter Hughes 11:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so Crocodiles and alligators? No, I don't think so. I'd say that the Halloween animals are Bat, Cat, Owl, Spider, Rat and Toad. So, you can create pages about rats and toads if you like.Simon Peter Hughes 05:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I can't do that I can't give people admin powers on this wiki because I am only an admin here and not a bureaucrat. Furthermore, I would advise you not to ask for admin rights, I never did. Let your actions speak for themselves.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Please stop automatically removing the old picture from pages when you add a new one. I especially don't want all of the Simpsons pages just to have the title card. I'd like some variety.Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 17:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) And don't remove copy templates Whatever else you do, do not remove those copy templates. They are there for a reason. The reason being that we do not want any content copied word-for-word from another wiki or anywhere else on here.Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 17:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Apology accepted. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 17:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Simpsons Yes, I intend to create pages about every Simpsons Halloween episode that's aired so far. I should be finished by the first week in October. Of course, I can't stop anyone else from creating the pages before I do, but I'd certainly prefer it if you left writing them to me. Thank you. While I'm here, I'd say that it would be better to create an article about Halloween Farms in general (not something I'm familiar with, we don't have them in Britain) rather than a specific farm. That's just giving them free advertising.Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but no thanks Thank you for the confidence you've shown in me but I'll have to decline. I'm an admin on five different Wikia wikis already (I'm also a sysop on RationalWiki, so that's six different wikis altogether) and I'm kept quite busy enough trying to keep them in order. I really don't want admin rights on any other wikis right now, maybe on Wikipedia one day (I've got rollback rights on there, by the way) but not yet. I'm not sure how long your Spirit Halloween wiki will be allowed to stay up, I've reported Wikia wikis that were based entirely around commercial websites as spam before, but I wish you good luck with it anyway.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:09, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you. I'll tell you that I'm keen to create pages on the Munsters and the Addams Family (the characters, now that the movie's already here). I could easily come up with thirty-one ideas for an article every day for the rest of October but I don't know if I'll get to create them all this year. There are also lots of articles here that need expanding and things are bound to get busier now that October is upon us. More well-meaning (and not so well-meaning) editors will come and I may well spend some evenings just deleting stuff that doesn't belong here. Anyway, if you want to start pages about Halloween episodes of South Park or Family Guy or whatever, you can, of course, go right ahead.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:28, September 30, 2012 (UTC) 2012 project In the past, the project was always begun by CocoaZen. It looks like she is still busy in real life, unfortuantely. If you have any ideas for goals for a 2012 project, you can let me know. You can promote this wiki like I've done on my userpage on Community Central. Hopefully a lot of new editors and readers will come here in the next few weeks anyway. Wikia are supposed to be organizing a site-wide competition that will be based on this wiki. I see that the toolbar for logged out users has the word "Halloween" on it. If you click on that, it takes you here. So, Wikia are doing a pretty good job of promoting us already. I will say that having hundreds of stub articles does not make a wiki complete. Rather than creating lots of new articles, could you please expand some of the very short articles that you've started? The ones about movies and movie characters in particular need expansion.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:42, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hello again. I'm doing fine. :I wish you had consulted with me before launching the 2012 Project. Fifty users? That's ridiculous. We only got ten after the 2011 Project was launched and it was launched in mid-September. :As I've said before, having hundreds of stub articles does not make a wiki complete. I'm happy that you plan to expand the articles that you created. I think I'll spend most of this week expanding some of the other movie articles that you began.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 02:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Absolutely. OK. I plan to create the page on the Addams Family characters in the next few hours. I'd also like to create the page on "familiars", (witches' companion animals), and the festival of Pomona (a Roman festival that influenced Halloween). --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 02:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) This seems like a pretty cool wiki. What kind of stuff goes on it? I thought I saw something for Halloween the movie, does that mean any horror movie can be written about on this wiki or does it have to have the words Halloween and/or pumpkins in it? I got some great pictures of carved pumpkins, they are not traditional though.--WAVE (talk) 22:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Could write up a page about the Catholic history of Halloween aka All Saints day eve, the aliens from the alien movies, and post some pictures of my Jack-O-Lanterns?--WAVE (talk) 21:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) You could call it either You could call the page either "Cemetery" or "Graveyard" but you should create a redirect for the other name. If you don't know how to create a redirect, I can do it for you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Send back Could you find the pictures? I'm having trouble with the computer.JasonL (talk) 03:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Same to you!JasonL (talk) 13:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Just made Saw II Thanks!JasonL (talk) 00:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I sure am!JasonL (talk) 00:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yup! JasonL (talk) 01:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I just to want to say... ...a very Happy Halloween to you too! It's already 9:00pm on Halloween night where I am, so in another three hours Halloween will be over for me for another year. I know it's only the morning in the States (and the afternoon in Britain), so I'm sure the busiest few hours of the entire year for this wiki are yet to come. I'll probably have a lot of tidying up to do tomorrow. I check this wiki for new changes every day, 365 days a year. Not surprisingly, usually there aren't any. Sometimes people will come along in June, thinking this is a dead wiki and try to spam it. I think I'll do a bit more editing throughout the year to get this wiki in shape for Halloween 2013. I'll certainly start editing seriously editing again next September. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Shows that are always about ghosts, monsters etc. For TV shows that are always about ghosts, monsters etc. but which don't take place at Halloween, like The Haunted, The Munsters, and I suppose Goosebumps, I really don't think there's any point having an article about every episode. Especially not if that article is a stub. Instead, there should be one article about the entire series, put in the category Television. There are already wikis for Goosebumps and The Munsters. People will go there for articles on every episode. If you like The Haunted, why don't you create a new wiki for that? Anyway, it's November now. don't you want to start contributing to Thanksgiving Wiki now? --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry. I was a bit grumpy when I wrote to you before. I didn't get much sleep the night before and then I found that there had been a lot of activity which I had to check on three other wikis which I administer, as well as this one. You have made some valuable contributions here and I wouldn't want to drive you away. :This is the first of the three years that I've been active on this wiki that somebody has kept on editing it two weeks after Halloween. In the past, activity has pretty much ground to a halt in the first week of November and picked up again at the end of August. I don't plan to create any more articles here or to do any major editing until August 2013 but, like I said, I'll keep checking this wiki everyday. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. I still stand by everything I said above about shows that are always about ghosts, monsters etc. There absolutely should be one page about the TV series The Haunted, which hopefully will eventually link to another wiki where there are articles about all the episodes. There should also be one page about the Gooosebumps TV series (I can make the "Welcome to Dead House" page redirect to it), and in time there should be one article about all other shows of that type.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 02:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I think one article about each book in the Goosebumps series would be good. You can also refer to the TV episode based on the book in that article. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'm English. I don't celebrate Thanksgiving but thank you anyway.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:37, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Again, please don't copy from anywhere else Two months ago I asked you not to copy text from anywhere else. Now you've gone and copied the plot section of The Addams Family from Wikipedia. Please don't do that. You can take the information from Wikipedia but please write it in your own words. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :This is now the third time I've asked you not to copy from anywhere else. Don't write the heading "Plot" and then fill it with text that you've copied word-for-word from the page of a book. Do it again and you will be temporarily blocked.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC) This is just to say... Happy Birthday! --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm here!JasonL (talk) 02:26, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! (talk) 08:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC)]] Best wishes to 2013!JasonL (talk) 03:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Answer No. I don't think we need any articles about anything connected with Star Wars.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't block Crazy Diddy Kong. He was given a permanent ban by Wikia. It might have been partially due to him making false accusations about me being abusive but seems to be mostly because of the constant and completely unfounded accusations that he made against an admin on another wiki. :I blocked JasonL for two weeks. I had warned him three times not to copy text from anywhere else but then he created an article on Exorcist II: The Heretic in which the plot section was copied word-for-word from Wikipedia. His block expires at the end of this week and let that be a warning to those who copy text from other websites.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Great! and you?JasonL (talk) 01:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) It appears I made mistake It turns out, there are two movies released in the past year about Abraham Lincoln, and vampires. It's pretty interesting. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 04:03, August 4, 2013 (UTC) In response to your recent messages As far as Halloween 3-D is concerned, the film has been in "development hell" for some time. It is likely to get cancelled and then brought back again more than once before it is finally made. I think it would be best to wait until the film is actually released before creating a page about it. Would it be a good idea to link to a website where you can buy the decorations you wrote about? That depends. Are they available from more than one website? If so, yes, you should provide a link to two or three different websites where you can buy them. The links should be in an external links section, not in the main text, and should say, "The XXXX is on sale at XXXX.com". If, however, they are all only available from SpiritHalloween.com, then no, you should not add a link to those pages. That would mean that we would suddenly have dozens of links to a single commercial website, which would look a lot like spamming. The user you alerted me about also created two fan-fiction pages about movies that don't exist. One of those pages had been created, under a different IP address, and deleted, by me, several times before. Not to worry, the problem is quite easily dealt with. Finally, it's good to give newer editors advice and it's even good to warn them that they might be in danger of getting blocked if they carry on doing what they're doing. However, you are not in a position on this wiki to issue ultimatums to other users. You're really not in a position to say "You have a day to fix this" to anybody and you can't say "You will be blocked' to anybody because that decision isn't yours to make. Anyway, as one admin to another, I wouldn't advise you to only give users a day to fix something on any wiki that you adminsiter. I usually give them two weeks. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :I guess what you meant in your last question was should you write something in the edit summary when you edit a page. The answer is most definitely yes, not just on this wiki but on all others too. It's considered the polite thing to do and it helps communication with other wiki users. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Video Library Let me point you towards Wikia Video Library where you can search for fully licensed videos to add to your wiki. The copyright holders of every one of those videos have have given permission for them to be used on each and every Wikia wiki. So, yes, it's copyrighted but we have permission to use it here. I wouldn't have added it otherwise, you should know me better than that! There are plenty of other videos there which relate to our articles that I plan to add this week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Not to worry. I was not offended at all. I can see why you would find it strange for me to add a video like that, given what I've said and done in the past. I'll say again, all of the videos I am going to add here are fully licensed, that means that Wikia staff have asked the copyright holders if they can be used on wikis and the copyright holders have said "yes". Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Which is not to say that you can just add any trailer for any movie using the video from YouTube. Please only use the version from Wikia Video Library. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Pumpkin recipes I'm not sure I understand your question. If you're asking about creating a page of nothing but external links which link to pumpkin recipes, no, that would not be a good ideas. However, this wiki badly needs some Halloween recipes. That's something that we can offer which Horror Film Wiki, Halloween Specials Wiki and other similar wikis can't. If you can create any recipe pages here, please do so. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:16, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Answer about TV shows So, you're asking if you can list an episode in which somebody says something like, "You look worse than Freddy Krueger"? No. Definitely not. if you want something to do, why not create some articles for all the red links you've added? Or better yet. why don't you turn some of those film stubs you copied from IMDb last year into decent little articles? Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Halloween 2013 project Given that it's only four days before Halloween 2013, I really think that it's too late to start a Halloween 2013 project with any realistic goals. So please don't create the page. Anyway, this wiki has had 11,000 visists in the past week. I don't know if we already have a Wikia spotlight (living in Taiwan, I only see spotlights for wikis in Chinese) but I imagine we do, just like last year, even though nobody requested one then, and I'm sure that the next four days are going to see a lot of editing anyway. So there really isn't any need. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 02:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :To answer your latest question, no. I think all of those pages about decorations need a good deal of clean up but those no need to delete them. There is no reason that we shouldn't have articles about things whic also have articles on Halloween Decorations Wiki. :While I'm here, here are a couple of mistakes that you keep making. It's not "sequal" it's "sequel", with an "e", not an "a". You can write "$1,000,000" or "1,000,000 dollars" but not "$1,000,000 dollars". I think it would be a good idea if you looked at the changes that I've made to pages after you've edited them. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! (talk) 14:00, October 30, 2013 (UTC)]] Happy New Year! (talk) 05:32, December 29, 2013 (UTC)]] Happy Halloween 2014 (talk) 11:30, October 31, 2014 (UTC)]]